spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire
Fire & Water: Part 1 is the 3rd episode of S5 of TEOMS, This episode was directed by John de Lancie. In this episode, Walter Bishop gets turned into a vampire and the SGC Command Center is under lockdown due to the vampires going to kill everyone and Daniel Jackson goes on a trip to find debris & bodies inside the gou'ald ship. Ending Music The Smithereens - Only A Memory Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Dr. Walter Bishop *Major General Frank Simmons *Sandy Cheeks *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Mr. Krabs / Alternate Mr. Krabs *Squidward / Alternate Squidward *Dr. William Bell *Dana Scully *Gibson Praise *Karen Plankton (credit only) *Walter Skinner (credit only) *Patrick Star (uncredited) *Sheldon J. Plankton (uncredited) *MacGyver (uncredited) Story Last Time on TEOMS... Dr. Walter Bishop was walking until he saw Karen & Walter Skinner. Walter Bishop: Who are you? Karen: Let's bite this one. So Karen & Walter bitten Walter in the neck with vampire marks. Walter Bishop: Oh god..... Walter Skinner: Let's go. Dana Scully, Gibson Praise, Sandy Cheeks were walking until they saw Walter's body. Dana: Walter! Gibson: He's dead. Karen: That's right. Walter Skinner: Your next to die! They both ran to the SGC Command Center and Alternate Mr. Krabs & Alternate Squidward saw the events. Alternate Mr. Krabs: What's going on? Alternate Squidward: Don't know, let's follow them! And now the story continues... Major General Frank Simmons walks in to Dr. Daniel Jackson's office. Frank: We got information on the destroyed gou'ald ship and we found some debris in Area 51. Dr. Daniel Jackson: Ok, and....? Frank: You need to go to Area 51 to talk to Dr. William Bell about the debris in the gou'ald ship. Dr. Daniel Jackson: Ok. So he left the SGC. 3 minutes later.... Alternate Mr. Krabs & Squidward both saw Walter's body and now they are going back to the SGC and now they are following Dana, Gibson & Sandy. Dana Scully: Hey Mr. Krabs & Squidward. Alternate Mr. Krabs: We came from another universe. Then the 5 decided to leave the forest. Meanwhile..... Frank Simmons and the rest had a meeting. Chanel: What's going on Frank? Teal'c: Indeed. Frank: Well, Walter Bishop's body was found in the forest this morning and now it's gone!. Chanel: Weird. Teal'c: Who took his body? Frank: Not sure, but i will found out soon. Teal'c: Ok. 4 minutes later.... Dr. Daniel Jackson arrived at Area 51 and he met with Dr. William Bell. Daniel: So what happened after the explosion? William Bell: Well, the 3 people Patrick, Plankton & MacGyver are gone and i believe Apophis is also gone. Daniel: Could they happened to escape before the explosion? William Bell: Maybe, but i've found some debris from the gou'ald ship that you should look at and study it at the SGC. Daniel: Ok. So Daniel Jackson left the SGC and he went to a cocktail bar. Daniel Jackson: Well, that guy is a nice person. Then, out of nowhere. Plankton, Patrick & MacGyver came. Patrick: Hello Daniel Jackson. Daniel Jackson: What?! MacGyver, Plankton & Patrick: We are back. Daniel Jackson: Where's Apophis? MacGyver: None of your business! To Be Continued.... Reception Fire & Water had very positive reviews from people and Metacritc gave this episode 84/100Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2016